


A Game of Hate and Sex

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, PWP, terezi and john play a sexy game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Terezi play a game.</p><p>Prompt/Situation: Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Hate and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastefully_lawful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefully_lawful/gifts).



“Do you  _ really  _ think you can beat me at something like this, Egbert?”  Terezi asked the smaller male lying in front of her.

 

The man’s crystalline blue eyes blinked a few times as a smirk graced his features.  “Everyone thinks I’m so fucking innocent.  I’m totally going to crush you, Pyrope.”

 

The teal-blooded troll rolled her red eyes, a crazed smile appearing on her face as she moved over John, listening to his heartbeat pick up slightly.  “So, we should go over the rules one more time, just to make sure both of us understand.”

 

“Uh, yeah.  We can do whatever we want to one another- there are no boundaries.  The first one to cum loses,” John responded, growing nervous in his abilities.  However, he most definitely wasn’t going to give up quickly.  That wasn’t the Egbert way.

 

“Exactly.  And what does the winner get?”  The troll asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Unbridled topping privileges for the next four months.”

 

“Mhm.  Now, should we get started?”

 

John nodded, wasting no time in flipping the both of them, forcing Terezi to the bottom while he came out on top.  He looked down at the troll briefly before leaning in, attaching his lips to her gray neck and sucking roughly, biting down on some areas, and licking at others.  A few moans escaped Terezi’s lips, as she obviously had a soft spot for neck biting.

 

It didn’t take the female long to do something of her own, automatically skipping most of the necessary foreplay and going straight for John’s dick, palming it through his shorts.  The male let out a sharp gasp, throwing his head back.  Terezi cackled in response, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she did so.

 

“Are you already losing it, John?  I can just smell your arousal,” she muttered, a grin still present on her face.  Her sharp teeth glinted slightly in the dim lighting, creating an almost eerie picture.  John, however, was used to such things.  Having been surrounded by trolls for a long period of time would get one acquainted with such beings.

 

“Shut the hell up.”  John thrusted his hips a few times, hitting Terezi’s palm.  He definitely wasn’t close, but the male was sporting a strong boner, which was enough for the female below him.

 

She squeezed at the tent in his shorts, eliciting even more moans from the male.  Terezi knew she had a victory in her hands.  Her other hand traveled upward, moving under John’s shirt and up his back.  Once she reached his shoulder-blades, her claws dug into his sensitive skin, moving downward quickly.  John cried out loudly, closing his eyes as his glasses slid down his nose.  He could feel the blood from the marks sticking to his shirt, though stinging like hell.

 

A soft growl left John’s throat as his hand shot out, grasping at Terezi’s throat.  He applied pressure quickly, cutting off her breath and watching closely as teal dusted her cheeks.  The Heir then moved his knee between the female’s legs, pressing up against her crotch.  A few choking sounds escaped her lips, but nothing more.

 

With a smirk, John eased up on Terezi’s neck, instead moving his other hand to her crotch, palming at it.  Her jeans were absolutely soaked through, proving just how wet she was.

 

“Wow Terezi, you’re fucking soaked,” John snickered.

 

“Sh- shut up, Egbert!”

 

“Make me.”  John then unbuttoned Terezi’s black jeans, pushing them down her thighs with slight difficulty.  He raised a brow at the scalemate boxers she was sporting, though rolled his eyes, quickly pushing them down, revealing a teal bulge and dripping nook.  

 

The Heir simply stared down at her genitalia, his mouth open slightly.  He’d never seen anything like it and, frankly, it freaked him out.  Of course, he’d heard Karkat talking about a bonebulge, but he’d just assumed it was a figure of speech.  He didn’t actually think trolls had tentacles.

 

John’s surprise provided enough of a distraction for Terezi to place her hands on his chest, pushing him backward and climbing on top of him, rubbing up against the tent in his jeans and forcing moans out of him.

 

“Ah,  _ shit _ ,” John moaned, throwing his head back as his hands gripped at the ground.

 

“Do you admit defeat?”  Terezi asked, her voice more raspy than usual due to the pressure John had applied to her neck.

 

“Hell fucking no,” John hissed, wriggling slightly as Terezi unbuttoned his jeans, releasing his hard cock.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t stop her from lowering herself onto him, both of them moaning at the feeling.

 

“This is super uncomfortable,” Terezi muttered, grimacing slightly.

 

“You’re the one that put my dick inside you,” John muttered, thrusting a few times.  He couldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel good, because holy shit, it totally did.  “Fucking idiot,” he breathed, bracing himself and moving his hips at a quicker pace.

 

Terezi began gyrating her own hips, gripping at the hem of John’s shirt as she moved, her eyes closing as she did so.  

 

The two didn’t speak, instead their moans filled the silence, the quiet squelching of John’s cock going in and out of Terezi’s nook was present as well.  They were waiting until the other came- waiting to win the game.

 

The silence was broken when John’s moans became louder, his thrusts becoming erratic, and his body tensing.  Terezi grinned, moving faster as she did so.

 

“Fuck, ah, God, I’m gonna come!”  John moaned, gripping Terezi’s thighs and digging his blunt nails into her flesh.

 

“That’s right.  Come for me, John,” Terezi hissed, her bulge wrapping around the parts of John’s cock that were out in the open.

 

The Heir was too far gone to stop himself from coming, not that he cared any longer anyway.  It didn’t take him too much longer to release.  His movements became quicker for a moment before slowing.  He cried out loudly, almost sounding as if he were close to sobbing, though no tears escaped his eyes.

 

John’s body spasmed a few times before he fell back, his chest heaving.

 

Terezi cackled, climbing off him and throwing her arms in the air.  “I win!”

  
“Oh, fuck you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, this is actually my first time doing anything with this ship. This was written for my qp. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
